Canadian American Birthday Sequel
by briequalsdeath
Summary: America and Canada are waiting bored in the living room for England and France to come home from their "grocery" shopping. It's the perfect time to discuss what they want for their birthdays that are coming up. But will they get what they want? This was collab with Rix O'hara though the characters aren't ours but Hidekaz Himaruya! :) Love ya Rix!


It was a nice summer day and the two were excited since it was so close to their Sweet Sixteens. Arthur and Francis already left to go do some shopping for the day and made up some excuse to try and throw the boy of the scent but it didn't work. The two brothers were much smarter than that, despite Al's grades in school. "Hey Al? Turn it down sil vous plait? I can't hear myself read eh." Matthew was sitting on the couch with his feet propped on the cushions with his back against the arm. They had summer reading homework and Mattie felt he already procrastinated enough and it was time to get started. Al, on the other hand, was sitting on the floor with his legs crossed and eyes glued to the television. He was button mashing trying to beat some level on one of his favorite video games. He hadn't acknowledged Mattie until the giant red 'Game Over' started blinking on the screen; that's when he turned to face his quieter twin. "Dude! That was the last boss and you totally distracted me! Not cool bro. Not cool." Mattie only giggled at him before starting to read again, "Maybe it's a sign you should start your summer reading eh. It's aboot time to so you have the rest of summer to do important things like your games or whatever you do. Plus, the captain of the football can't be captain if his gr-Ow!" Mattie rubbed his arm pouting a bit looking over at the American teen who just punched his him. "First of all, it's pronounced 'about' peewee. Secondly, I have better thing to do then some book report. Lastly, this Jock don't need grades to prove anything!" He stood in his usual stance with his legs apart, hand on his hips and his signature 'hero' smile plastered on his face. The Canadian just sighed and went back to reading knowing full well that there was no reasoning with him. Ever. That's when he heard the game starting again and he glanced over to see that Al had resumed where he left off and again asked him to turn it down.

After what seemed like hours, Al stretched and paused his game turning to face Mattie. "Hey bro? Wanna do me a-" Mattie cut him off with a sigh and closing his book, "One large coke and double cheeseburger with fries, extra ketchup and no pickles right?" Al nodded eagerly with a huge grin on his face. "That's why ya my fave bro, bro! Playing this game really works ya out...don't ya know~," he said mimicking the other's words from earlier. Mattie blushed puffing his cheeks and crossing his arms defiantly, "S-Shut up eh! T-That' just how I talk don't ya know! Not all of us speak like an American you jerk. See if I make you your burger now meanie." Al paused his game again and stood before tackling his brother in a hug. They both fell with a loud 'oof'. "C'mon Mattie, I was only teasin' ya! Please make me food~?" That's when he pulled out the puppy dog eyes. His bright blue eyes grew wide as hi bottom lip poked out and quivered slightly and man oh man did Mattie hate that look. He had alrady turned away to try and avoid it but his resolve didn't last long when he chanced a peek. He groaned and laid down on the carpeted living room floor covering his face, "Fine I'll make you your stupid burger..." Al pushed off of him but lent him a hand and helped him up to his feet as well. "You're making me pancakes tomorrow though eh. That's our deal remember?" "Yeah, I know I know," Al mumbled before smirking and kissing his cheek and hopping back over to his game. Mattie couldn't help but blush, the pout returning. "Y-You only do that t-to embarrass me you jerk!" He stomped off to the kitchen as the American started laughing, " Love ya bro but not in a million years!" "I-I wasn't even thinking that you sicko!," was heard from the kitchen. After awhile the food was done and he set the plate down on the coffee table. "There, jerk. Bon apetite eh." Alfred whipped around as the aroma hit his nose making his mouth water more than Niagara Falls. Mattie had gotten a bowl of fruit for himself and had traded the school book for a hockey magazine.

"Is it really that hard to shop presents for us?" They had stayed in silence for awhile before Alfred broke it. "Is it that hard to _find_ presents for us, not shop presents frere." He hadn't looked up from the magazine he was flipping through, circling jerseys, pads, and anything that he wanted and hoped to get before hockey season started up at the end of the year. "I'm sure Papa et Mama know what they're doing and you know how they get into arguments about small stuff like this eh." Al shrugged taking a large gulp of soda as he did. "I just hope I get that Call of Duty game I always wanted!" Matt nodded and pointed to a 'everything included' hockey set that he had his eye on since that last three years. "I hope this'll be the year don't ya know. The team's going to be so jealous!" Al laughed, "Yeah but knowing mom, he won't get any of that stuff for us." There were only few times that Mattie truly showed how alike he was to his American brother and this was one of those times. A smirk played across his lips as a louder-than-we-thought-possible laugh escaped him. "Have no fear mon cher frere, Papa can break Arty down no sweat with just a wink. We'll get at least something good since they went together eh." Alfred looked at Mattie with a look of surprise on his face before a giant smile and an even louder laugh came from him, "You're totally right bro! This year's gonnna be saweeeet!" Both boys agreed on that and decided to play it cool and not lead on that they know why the two left for shopping as they went back to their previous activites, Alfred' button mashing hi game and Mattie reading their book for school when the couple finally came home. Al looked back at Mattie who had looked up from reading and both were smiling. Oh yeah, they're sixteenth birthdays would be the best birthday ever.


End file.
